dreamy_trinity_fanseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chusei no Senshi
is an adventure and fantasy anime created by Tamashi Hikari. It centers around an elf prince and human knight as they save their land from corrupted villains and black magic. Story Characters * An elf prince that rules over the Daikyou Kingdom of the elf country. He is a naive individual with a strict and mature perspective. While everyone sees him as a hero towards the country, he has a childish side because of losing his parents to the Kuro War. Thanks to Anastasia, she gives him the happiness and friendship he never got from his parents before. * A human girl that came out from the forest in the country. She suffers from amnesia and doesn't recall where she came from in the human country. She doesn't remember her family or her purpose, but remembers a woman and coming from the Kuro War. Taking the name after the women who named her, she is adventurous and gifted and fights with kindness and strategy as Kosuke's partner. She can be crazily skilled with a sword. Allies * He is an elf wizard well known in the country. Unlike many, he was a caretaker as well to the prince. He is also the most skilled wizard for elves and would do anything to keep the prince happy and well educated. Chikao is very mature and intelligent, being Anastasia's main mentor in both combat and wisdom. Villains * The main villain against the duo. He was Kosuke loyal big brother until a strange gas corrupted him during the Kuro War. Becoming an anti-fairy like many others, he uses charm and leadership to make anyone do what he wants. He can be cruel and destructive and can use force to get what he wants. He also is flirty, wants anything but the best for himself. Supporting Characters Items Mythical * Special necklace Anastasia uses to transform from different outfits depending on the battle. It was given to her from the women she met and has never stopped using it. At other times, it can cause terrible situations just by Anastasia's thoughts. It's unknown how the women had it, but the human would do anything to keep it safe and properly useful. Weapons Locations Countries * The main country in the series. The country is populated for elves and most other species aren't usually living there. It is known as the most peaceful country because of the Kuro War. Elves usually keep to themselves but can use force if criminal activity shows up in their country. Ruled by the prince, the country is also known to have the poorest military. Kingdoms * The main kingdom where the duo lives. The prince mostly takes care of the village next to the castle, it is mostly inhabited by poor elves that are good at their jobs. Unlike most kingdoms, it has the weakest military and has the worst attacks, having the duo take care of them. Villages Episodes Season 1 Movies Trivia Gallery Category:Fanseries Category:Cure Heartly